Currently, buyers both young and old often make purchases without considering the impact of doing so. The ubiquitous use and acceptance of credit cards and debit cards and overdraft protection loans make large sums of money easily available to make purchases quickly on impulse. This applies to debit card, credit card and checkbook use, all leading back to an account. Each scenario, whether it is a credit card purchase, debit card purchase or use of a checkbook has a different impact on the buyer and their financial condition, but the buyer often is not aware of or does not think about the different impacts. Even if a buyer does want to give it serious thought before making a large purchase, a buyer must often make many calculations on the spot or go through their finances at home first if they want to determine if they can really afford to make the purchase, thus perhaps losing an opportunity for a good bargain.
In this regard, there is a need for systems and methods that overcome the shortcomings described above and others.